Episode 8609 (3rd October 2019)
Plot Kerry's paranoid about the interview with the Hotten Courier and has been up since half-five in the morning baking. Amy warns her that it looks out of character. Moira tells Cain that she's going to Gloucester overnight for a cattle auction. Kerry's erratic. Tracy walks out of the house with Kerry's handbag to give her the key, and Kerry snatches the bag from her and Frank's keyring comes flying out of it. Andrea tells Leyla that they have lost one of their main clients. Leyla's disappointed as this disrupts them in entering the Yorkshire Sweethearts competition. They need to think of something quick as the judge is due to come today. Tracy questions Kerry about the keyring. She tells her that she kept it in case Tracy changed her mind about throwing it away. Arthur tells Jai that Laurel thinks he's fussing too much over Archie. Rishi's adamant that his business is finished. Nate fakes an illness to get out of work at the farm and to meet Moira. Graham buys Millie a present and Andrea tells him that he needs to back off. Kerry isn't enthusiastic in her interview. When he starts asking questions about Frank, she gets defensive, and Tracy walks out. Rhona comes to Home Farm and Graham is cold with her, thinking she may have heard him and Andrea. Kerry has a panic attack after the interview. Tracy searches Kerry's room for answers. She finds passports and flight tickets and her suspicion rises. Kerry nearly tells Dan about Frank but Amy arrives just in time and prompts her to get her photo took for the article. Liam bumps into Manpreet at the shop and discusses Derek's belongings. Eric overhears and is left thinking. Andrea thinks Sam and Lydia are the perfect couple for the Yorkshire Sweethearts. After the photoshoot, Kerry starts on the vodka. Jai makes arrangements for the children to spend some time with Laurel. Moira and Nate arrive at the hotel and commence to their night of passion. Tracy confronts Kerry on the one-way flight tickets for her, Amy and Kyle. Kerry can no longer keep her guard and admits that she killed Frank. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Archie Breckle - Kai Assi *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Journalist - Chris Jack Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and Kerry's bedroom *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Café Main Street *Home Farm - Living room and hallway *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and front garden *Unknown hotel - Moira and Nate's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andrea offers Sam and Lydia an oppurtunity; Tracy decides to investigate further; and Moira makes a careless move. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes